The invention relates to a winding apparatus including a winding head which has a winding core defined by two side flanges with a clamping device for the start of the winding material.
Known winding apparatuses use winding heads, to which the beginning of the winding material must be fixed by hand prior to the winding process. In the known winding heads, the fixing means are constituted by wedge-shaped cutouts on the winding core, into which is inserted the beginning of the winding material and is fixed there. The wound-up cable, hose or profile rings or coils, which have been wound by hand or with a motor drive then have to be manually removed . This manual work is time-consuming and monotonous.
The problem of the present invention is to provide a motor-driven winding apparatus enabling the processing of the winding material to be at least substantially mechanically performed.